


The Reminder

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Survivor Series 2002
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie thinks Chris needs a reminder about who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reminder

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 2002 Survivor Series after the Triple Threat match. Eddie has has been back from rehab about 7 months, Chris has been back from his neck injury about 6.
> 
> Takes place during the Benoit/Angle storyline where Kurt is all touchy-huggy-feely and Chris just looks so horrified by it all. I couldn't help but wonder what Eddie thought of it all, especially since he's just getting back and just might be a little insecure about everything.

 

_I’m in big trouble._

 

That one thought had been the main thing on Chris Benoit’s mind all night long. All through the interview segment with Kurt, knowing what the other man was going to do at the end and being powerless to stop it. All through the triple threat match, when he could literally feel his partner’s annoyance radiating from the other side of the ring. And especially now on the way back to the locker room after losing the match, knowing what he was in for and that he deserved whatever was said to him.

 

He never should have let Kurt touch him like that. Not in the interview segment and definitely not in the ring.

 

He had tried to stop it. Tried pushing the Olympic hero away, tried hinting that such advances weren’t welcome. He had even gone to Stephanie to try and explain things without letting her know exactly why he was so unhappy with the storyline, but he had crumbled when she had asked why.

 

Some things were no one else’s business. His personal life fell into that category.

 

Because he knew what would’ve happened if he  **had**  told her. It would’ve been all over the locker room inside of a day, and Vince would’ve known the day after that. And everything he had worked so long and so hard for – respect, recognition, a chance at the title – would’ve disappeared immediately after that.

 

And not just for him.

 

_We’ve both worked so hard and been through so much,_ he thought as he changed clothes slowly, trying to put up the inevitable confrontation for as long as possible.  _We deserve our chance at the top of the mountain. After…it won’t matter who knows about us. I’ll announce it in the ring if that’s what he wants. But we can’t let anyone find out now. Not when we’re so close._  The reasoning made sense to him. He only hoped that it made sense to his partner.

 

Stuffing his ring gear into his duffel, he zipped it shut and turned around, his mouth going suddenly dry. Because in front of him was a very annoyed looking Eddie Guerrero.

 

_I’m in **really**  big trouble,_ Chris thought even as his breath caught in his throat. Still dressed in his tights with sweat dripping from his hair and dark eyes flashing dangerously, the only word Chris could come up with to describe his lover was beautiful.

 

Beautiful…and angry.

 

“You let him touch you.”

 

Very angry. The softness of Eddie’s tone was a dead giveaway.

 

“Eddie…” He didn’t know what he was going to say, but he had to think of something fast if he wanted to keep Latino Heat from making an appearance.

 

The Latino interrupted almost immediately. “You let him hug you.”

 

“I can explain…”

 

“ **Twice!** ”

 

“It wasn’t my idea…”

 

“And the second time right in front of me! And in the ring!”

 

Chris couldn’t help cringing at that. The pat on Kurt’s shoulder right before the start of the match had been a misjudgment of mythic proportions. “It didn’t mean anything.”

 

Eddie didn’t seem to hear. “And that’s not counting the one he gave you the other night!” He glared at the Canadian, his fists clenched at his sides. “ _Amantes_  since ECW…we’ve seen each other through everything  _Dios_  and the world has thrown at us both…and you haven’t let me near you outside of the ring since you got back!” He moved closer until they were standing almost nose-to-nose. “But you let that Olympic jackass put his hands all over you!”

 

Chris had finally had enough. “I didn’t let Kurt do anything!” he yelled back. “I didn’t have a choice! It was for the damn storyline!”

 

“You could have talked your way out of it,” Eddie countered, folding his arms across his bare chest. “If you had wanted to.”

 

“I did want to! You think I was happy with Kurt pawing me like that?” He didn’t wait for Eddie’s answer before continuing. “As for talking my way out of it…I tried! I tried like hell to get out of it! But you know as well as I do what Stephanie’s like once she gets an idea into her head!” He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. “I told her I didn’t want to do it, that she should know how bad Kurt was better than anyone…but then she cut me off and asked why.” He met Eddie’s dark eyes with his own blue ones. “I couldn’t tell her.”

 

Eddie scowled. “And that’s another thing.” A note of hurt crept into his voice. “You ashamed of me all of a sudden? Is that why you don’t want anyone to know about us?”

 

“No!” Chris’ denial was immediate. “Never! It’s not like that at all!” He reached out, wanting to pull his lover into his arms and take the hurt look off of his face. “Eddie…you know I love you.”

 

Eddie, however, took a step back, avoiding the Canadian’s touch. “You say you do,” he said, still frowning. “But you’ve got a hell of a way of showing it,  _ese_.”

 

_Insecure,_  Chris finally realized.  _Ever since we both came back he’s been insecure about everything._  He couldn’t blame Eddie for his doubts about his work in the ring and his newfound sobriety; the Latino had come much too close to losing everything because his addictions to be sure about anything.

 

But to doubt how much Chris loved him?

 

_Of course he does,_  Chris thought, suddenly feeling guilty.  _I haven’t done anything lately to make him think any different._  Pushing Eddie away whenever anyone else was nearby, the separate hotel rooms when they had always shared before, making sure they were never alone for more than a minute or two… It all added up. Throw in the program with Kurt and the Olympic hero’s wandering hands…

 

“I’m sorry, Eddie,” he murmured. “I didn’t realize.” He reached out again, fingertips brushing against Eddie’s upper arm. “You have to know…I never meant to hurt you.”

 

“Then why?” was the soft question. “Just tell me why,  _querido_.”

 

Very gently Chris pulled the Latino close, his heart warming at the Spanish endearment Eddie called him whenever they were alone. “What’s the one thing you want more than anything?” he asked instead. “The one dream you’ve had ever since you started doing this.”

 

“The same as yours. Madison Square Garden,” Eddie immediately replied. “And the two of us with belts in the center of the ring.” His dark eyes suddenly went wide. “You’ve heard something?”

 

“Nothing definite,” Chris said. “And you know how rumors are. But according to Hunter we’re both on the short list.”

 

“And he would know with  _La Princessa_  heading up the writer’s staff,” Eddie mused. “Although…you sure he’s not screwing with your head? You know how he can get.”

 

“Yeah, but he’s never been like that about the belt. That’s the one thing he’s serious about.” He paused. “Eddie…that’s the only reason I agreed to the damn program with Kurt. The only reason I didn’t haul off and kick his ass when he put his hands on me. Because I know that everyone from Vince down to the ring crew is watching every move we both make, wondering if we’re worthy enough to carry the strap, waiting for one of us to screw up or get injured…anything to take us out of the running and keep us in midcard hell.” A pleading look crossed the Canadian’s face. “You see…don’t you, love?”

 

Eddie was silent for a long moment. Finally, he said, “You should have told me.”

 

Chris nodded. “I know. I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m still pissed at you.”

 

“And you have every right to be. I’ve been treating you like crap lately. I should’ve at least explained why.” Chris ducked his head. “I thought...I was sure it was the right thing to do. You’ve been through a lot lately…I didn’t want to add to it.”

 

Gentle fingers angled Chris’ head up, forcing the Canadian to meet his lover’s dark eyes. “I know. And I forgive you for that,” was the soft reply as he caressed his lover’s stubbled cheek. He moved even closer until their bodies were pressed together and his fingers were combing through the hair at Chris’ temple. “And even though I understand why you did what you did,  _mi corazón querido,_ that doesn’t mean I’m okay with it.” For emphasis, Eddie’s fingers tightened in Chris’ hair and gave it a little tug. “I think you need a little reminder about who you belong to.”

 

Chris’ mouth suddenly went dry, the blatant promise in his lover’s softly accented voice going straight to his groin. He had been waiting for this, knowing how passionate – and how jealous – Eddie could be. “Yes,” he whispered, nodding.

 

Eddie tugged again, a little harder this time. Hard enough to sting, but not to cause any real pain. “Right now.”

 

Chris nodded again, his own eyes wide. “Please.”

 

Eddie’s eyes narrowed. “You sure?”

 

It was a way out and Chris knew it. He had every right to say no, especially considering where they were and the very real chance of discovery. He had before and Eddie had always understood, had never pressed him to change his mind. Because Eddie knew that “no” usually meant “not right now” and most times he was more than happy to wait until they were alone. Anticipation always made things just a little bit better between them.

 

He could say no.

 

He didn’t want to.

 

“Yes,” he whispered, suddenly breathless, his heart pounding hard in his chest. “Please, Eddie. I’m sure…”

 

He didn’t get to finish. Eddie pushed him against the locker room wall and gave him a hard, demanding kiss that left no doubt about his intentions. Letting out a muffled groan, Chris returned the tongue-tangling kiss with everything he had.

 

Breaking the kiss abruptly, Eddie spun his lover around toward the door. “Move,” he ordered, giving the Canadian a little shove for emphasis.

 

Chris didn’t argue. He moved, walking out of the locker room and down the hall with Eddie close behind. A shiver went through him as the other man put a possessive hand on his shoulder; he knew all too well what those hands could do.

 

_Turn me inside out with just a fingertip of a touch…make me beg…screaming his name…_  Those hands were capable of making him feel so much…

 

But they did so much more than make him feel. Eddie’s hands had provided strength during injury, comfort during grief and caring beyond anything he had ever known. He had come to depend on what those hands could do, needed it more than he needed breath for his body. Because while breath gave him life, Eddie’s touch – Eddie’s love – made him feel whole.

 

Just then Eddie stopped him in front of a closed door. Opening it, the Latino gave him another gentle shove. “In.”

 

Obeying, Chris stepped inside and looked around. They were in one of the arena’s therapy rooms; usually the trainers were in and out tending to any injuries the wrestlers received in the ring. An uneasy feeling flooded through the Canadian as he remembered that the Pay-Per-View was only half over. Anyone could barge in and interrupt them. “Eddie?”

 

“It’s okay,  _querido_ ,” Eddie soothed as he locked the door, wedging a folding chair under the handle for good measure. “No one’s gonna find us here. And we’re far enough away from everyone so they won’t hear.” He suddenly grinned. “Especially if you start yelling your head off.”

 

Chris’ cheeks turned bright red. Eddie loved drawing out their lovemaking, teasing him to the point where he literally didn’t know what he was saying or how loud he was saying it. “You think we’re going to have enough time to go that far?” he asked, throwing another nervous glance at the door.

 

“Just enough, I think,” Coming closer, Eddie cupped his lover’s face in his hands, angling it up so their eyes met. “Still afraid someone will walk in on us and see what you don’t want them to?”

 

Chris closed his eyes, not wanting to see the disappointment in Eddie’s. His shyness about expressing anything in public had always been a point of contention between them even before this. “I’m sorry,” he murmured as he tried to pull away. 

 

Eddie, however, kept him where he was. “ _No siento, mi querido._  No sorry. Okay?” He brushed his fingers against his lover’s cheek. “Open your eyes and look at me.”

 

Hesitating for a moment, Chris did and was stunned by the tender look on his lover’s face. What had he done to deserve that? “Eddie…you shouldn’t…”

 

The Latino silenced him with two fingers over his lips. “Shh. It’s okay…I understand. You think I don’t know how you are by now?” With his other hand Eddie drew Chris even closer, their bodies almost touching. “You trust me?”

 

Chris nodded without hesitating. “Always.”

 

The Latino smiled. “Then trust me now.” He drew Chris into another kiss.

 

This kiss, however, was gentler than the first, with love softening the need that had been there before. Melting into that perfect kiss, Chris put every fear, every doubt aside and let himself go.

 

Slowly sinking to his knees, Chris pressed his face against the front of Eddie’s tights. He could feel the heat, the hardness barely contained within the spandex, the flexing of muscles under his caressing hands as he ran them up the other man’s thighs to cup his ass. He took a deep breath, inhaling the heady scent of sweat, musk and Ivory soap mixed together. “Eddie,” he breathed, his lover’s name coming out like a promise, a prayer. He looked up. “Do you know how much I love you?”

 

Eddie smiled down at him as he ran his long fingers through the Canadian’s already disheveled hair, messing it up even more. “Show me.”

 

That was all the encouragement Chris needed.

 

Reaching up, he pulled down Eddie’s green and yellow wrestling tights enough to expose his already hard and leaking cock. He licked away the pearly drops of moisture beading at the tip, his heart skipping a beat when he heard the Latino sigh in response.  _Love you, Eddie. Love you so much…_

 

He couldn’t wait to show Eddie how much.

 

He slowly slid his mouth over Eddie’s cock, taking the entire length down his throat an inch at a time. He drew back to lap at the flared head, catching the fluid leaking out of it onto his tongue, savoring the salty sweetness. Feeling Eddie begin to tremble in response, Chris tightened his hold around his lover’s legs, holding him as still as he could as he sucked. He loved doing this, reveled in the taste and feel of Eddie’s velvet hardness, delighted in the response he could coax out of the passionate Latino. Every sigh, every moan, every caress spoke volumes and encouraged him to go further.

 

He was just sliding one hand in between Eddie’s legs when he felt a tug on his hair. Letting his cock slip out of his mouth, Chris looked up, confused. “Am I doing something wrong?”

 

Eddie immediately shook his head. “No. Definitely nothing wrong. I was just getting too close.” He drew Chris to his feet, giving him a lingering kiss for good measure before pulling up his tights. “Don’t want this to end without you,  _querido_. Without being in you…taking you.”

 

Chris’ eyes went wide. “Yes,” he said, nodding again. “Take me.”

 

“Oh, I intend to.” Eddie slid a hand under Chris’ shirt, pinching one of the Canadian’s nipples erect. He smiled as Chris squirmed in response. “Like I said before, you need to remember who you belong to.” He moved to the other nipple, pinching that one as well.

 

Chris couldn’t help the whimpering little moan that escaped him. Eddie knew how sensitive his nipples were and had used that fact to his advantage more than once. “Eddie…please…”

 

Eddie responded by giving his lover another hard, demanding kiss. “ _Dios_ , I love it when you beg.” He pushed the Canadian against the wall. “You sure? This is what you want?” At Chris’ frantic nod, the Latino smiled again. “Then turn around. Face the wall. And put your hands where I can see them.”

 

Chris immediately did so, bracing himself against the wall. “Like this?”

 

“ _Perfecto_.” Eddie immediately pressed himself against Chris’ denim clad ass. “And you keep them there. You don’t get to touch no more. Not me, not yourself.” He leaned in, his lips directly against the Canadian’s ear. “ _Comprende, querido_? You do...you even try...and I'll stop.”

 

Another nod. “Yes…I understand.” He let out another low moan as Eddie’s hands moved to the front of his jeans. “God, I love your hands.”

 

“And I love how you feel under my hands.  _Muy bueno_.” Eddie palmed Chris’ crotch, rubbing his trapped erection. “You’re ready for me, aren’t you?”

 

“More than ready.” Chris closed his eyes, sighing as Eddie’s fingers slid back under his shirt to caress his torso before slipping under his waistband. “Need you, Eddie.”

 

“I know. I need you, too.” Eddie undid Chris’ jeans and pushed them off his hips. They puddled around his ankles, effectively trapping him. Pulling down Chris’ briefs as well, he stood back and surveyed his handiwork. “You look good like that.  Maybe I should do this more often.”

 

“Good…I’d be good with that,” Chris managed to get out, a shudder going through him as Eddie slid a hand over his ass. He jumped when he felt a cool, slick finger enter him. “Oh, God…”

 

Eddie wrapped his other arm around Chris’ waist, holding him still as he added another finger. “Easy! You gotta stay still for a minute. I don’t want to hurt you.” He brushed a kiss along the side of Chris’ neck as he pushed a third finger in. “Never want to hurt you,  _mi querido_.”

 

“Never,” Chris gasped. “You never could.” He cried out as the Latino’s fingertips brushed over the very center of him. “Oh, God! Eddie!”

 

“I’ve got you,” Eddie murmured as he removed his fingers. Pulling his tights down, he quickly slicked gel over his cock before pressing himself against Chris’ ass. “You gonna feel so good when I’m done with you. Better than you ever have.  _Prometo_.” He nuzzled Chris’ ear. “Ready for me?”

 

Chris nodded. “Yes.” Both men let out low moans as Eddie slowly entered his lover.

 

When he was all the way in, Eddie paused for a moment, savoring the feel of Chris’ body surrounding him. “ _Dios_ , you feel good,” he murmured, brushing another kiss along the Canadian’s trembling shoulder blades. He tightened his hold. “ _Querido_? You okay?”

 

Chris managed another nod. “Please,” he begged, his voice shaking. “Eddie, please…don’t tease.” He gasped as his lover’s fingers began tracing invisible lines on his stomach, the caresses just strong enough to enflame his senses even more than they already were. “ **Please** …”

 

Eddie couldn’t help grinning at Chris’ reactions. He loved seeing his normally stoic lover fall apart under his touch. “Tell me what you need,  _querido_ ,” he instructed, his voice soft but firm. “You need me to do what I said? You want me to take you?”

 

Chris squirmed under Eddie’s insistent, feather light touch. “Yes...please,Eddie,” he begged again, knowing how he sounded and past caring. All he wanted was Eddie’s touch. Eddie’s possession. “Anything. I just…I need…” He cried out as the Latino’s hips moved, his lover’s cock thrusting in and out of him hard enough to take his breath away. “Oh, God…that’s it. Right…right there…”

 

“There? This what you need?” Eddie asked as he moved, pounding into his lover’s willing body. “Hard and fast…like what I’m doing to you right now?”

 

“Yes…God, yes.” Chris braced himself against the wall, giving in completely to Eddie’s strength and will. “So good…”

 

“Then say it,” Eddie ordered as he thrust even harder, making sure he hit Chris’ center with every move he made. He knew how close his lover was – he was even closer – but he wanted to hear the words before he let Chris come. “Say you’re mine.”

 

“Yours.” The word came out in a breathless sob. “Only yours.” A shudder ran through the Canadian’s frame. “Eddie…love you…”

 

Reaching out, Eddie put his left hand over Chris’, twining their fingers together as he pressed his lips against his lover’s ear. “ _Te amo_ ,” he whispered as he wrapped his right hand around Chris’ cock and stroked it in time with his bucking hips. “ _Te amo mucho, mi corazón_.”

 

Those words combined with Eddie’s touch sent Chris over the edge. With a loud cry he threw his head back and came all over the other man’s milking fingers. The sight of Chris’ climax triggered Eddie’s; burying his face in the Canadian’s shoulder, he let out a moan of his own as he spurted everything he had into his lover.

 

They sagged against the wall, both of them staying on their feet through sheer force of will. Chris whimpered, grasping at Eddie’s hands as the Latino slipped out of him. “No…don’t go.”

 

“Shh.” Eddie immediately soothed, planting a kiss in his lover’s disheveled hair. “It’s okay. I’m right here. I gotta find something to clean us both up. Okay?” He waited for Chris’ nod before drawing away completely.

 

Chris was still trying to catch his breath when he felt a warm wet cloth go over his belly, wiping away every trace of what had just happened. “ _Querido_? You with me?”

 

Chris nodded yet again. “You know…it goes both ways,” he said as his lover’s gentle hands tucked him back in and made him presentable.

 

When he was done, Eddie turned him around so they were facing each other. “What does?”

 

Chris smiled as he pulled Eddie close. “I may be yours, but you’re mine.”

 

Eddie smiled as well. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” There was a pause as the smile disappeared for a moment. “One thing. Next time you see Kurt…you tell him that if he puts his hands on you again, I’ll shove those medals of his so far up his  _culo_  he’ll be licking gold off of what’s left of his teeth.”

 

Chris couldn’t help laughing at the mental picture that conjured up even as he drew Eddie into a kiss. “I’ll be sure to let him know.”

 

***

Amantes – lovers

Dios - God

La Princessa – The Princess

Mi corazón querido – my darling heart

Culo – ass

Te amo (mucho) – I love you (very much)

Querido - darling  
No siento - no sorry (don't say you're sorry)  
Prometo - promise  
Muy bueno - very good  
Comprende - understand


End file.
